Island of Treacherous Reefs
=Island of Treacherous Reefs= (Click Here OR on the map to zoom in) Available: Level 18+ Supplies Required: 60 Tasks: *Calm Captain Escudo’s spirit by sinking his belongings to the bottom of the sea; *Defeat the Cursed Sailors and free them from the Island of Treacherous Reefs; *Send Captain Escudo and his crew off to sail the ghostly seas. Characters: *Marie-Louise de Silva, nicknamed Tiger Shark, hereditary pirate; *Bartolomeo, Salvador Escudo’s favorite pet; *Captain Salvador Escudo’s ghost. Enemies: *Cursed Crabs (Strength – 60; Artifact – Harpoon); *Cursed Sailors (Strength – 64; Artifact – Knobby Cudgel). Rewards: *Diamonds *Gold Coins *Experience *Captain Escudo’s Wondrous Chest Walkthrough Marie-Louise de Silva, the hereditary pirate and captain of the galleon Pájaro Sol, has spent months and months sailing the seas in search of her clan, who disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Finally, she’s found a clue – not far from your island, someone spotted the Silent Mollusk, the quick-sailing ship of Captain Salvador Escudo, Marie-Louise’s godfather. Hurry to the Island of Treacherous Reefs to shed light on the fate of the pirate clan! Upon reaching the island, you will discover that the ship and its captain are nowhere in sight; although, locked in a box not too far from the Pier you will find Bartolomeo, Salvador Escudo’s favorite pet. The captain hid Bartolomeo to save him from danger – irrefutable evidence that the captain was, at one time or another, on this island. Free the monkey and dig up the hoard on the spot which Bartolomeo marks with an X. In that chest, you’ll find the Captain’s Tricorne Hat, with which he would never have voluntarily parted. Evidently, Salvador Escudo met a hero’s death on the island and his spirit is not at peace – a pirate is meant to rest at sea, dressed in his full uniform. Bartolomeo knows where the Captain and crew’s other personal items are buried, but he won’t just lead you to them. Bribe the monkey with Florins and dig up the hoards from where the Captain’s pet shows you. Tip: if you’re having trouble locating the red marker, maximally zoom onto the island, open the quest window for «A Pirate’s Outfit» and click on the «Help» button – the camera should automatically move to the spot that Bartolomeo marked. Not every chest you find will have Captain Escudo’s personal effects. You’ll also find the belongings of other pirates, which you’ll need later in the quest. Aside from pirate objects, each hoard provides you with 25 Diamonds and 30 Energy. After you find all of Captain Escudo’s personal belongings, seal them along with weights (30 Stone each) and valuables (2 Amethyst Florins each) into 6 Salted Barrels, which are found in the abandoned fort on the Island of Treacherous Reefs, and sink the Barrels in the Whirlpool. Your path to the Barrels will be barred by five Cursed Crabs. You can walk around one of them, but you’ll have to battle the others. As soon as the Barrels are sunk in the Whirlpool, you will meet with Captain Escudo’s Ghost. He will tell you that he and his crew fell in battle against evil spirits. As such, his crew is trapped on the island by a curse, and that curse can only be lifted once you defeat each of the cursed pirates’ ghosts in battle. Once you free the entire crew, click on the galleon to send it off to sail the ghostly seas. Captain Escudo’s Wondrous Chest Marie-Louise’s reward to you for your help is Captain Escudo’s Wondrous Chest. You’ll find it in the Miscellaneous tab in the Storage on your home island. Place a Pirate Doubloon in the chest and it will grant you one wish, which can be in the form of Diamonds, Energy, Gold Coins, Florins, Fishing Lures, Growth Elixirs, a Contract for either 3 or 10 trips in the Galleon, as well as an island decoration – the Anchor of the Kraken. Pirate Doubloons can be earned by sinking the pirate belongings you find on the Island of Treacherous Reefs into the Whirlpool – Bartolomeo will continue to mark hoards on the island even after you’ve completed all the tasks on the island. Category:Island Category:Treacherous reefs